Can you tell?
by darksownlove
Summary: Aizen has taken a hostage and Matsumoto seems to notice that her taichou’s strange behavior. Set out to find whats wrong she uncovers a web of dark murders and lies. Can she rescue her Captain? Or will Aizen kill him first. Will be updated when fit, sorry
1. That's not me

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of the characters

(A/N) Hitsugaya may seem a little ooc but you'll understand why later, kay?

That's not me:

Matsumoto yawn and made her way down the walk to her taichou's division, the sun was well up into the sky and she was about three hours late to her job. Pushing a strand of hair from her face she paused at the door, did she really didn't want to face her taichou's wrath.

"Taichou, I'm here" she called, the silence on the other side of the door made her anxious.

"Come in Matsumoto, you late" Hitsugaya said, not even looking up from his paper work. "Finish your paper work now please"

Matsumoto was expecting something more along the line of a extended annoyed silence then failing deep breathing exercises and then a big blow that went along the lines of "_YOURE late AGAIN! How many time are you going to LATE?! Is it so hard to_ come in _on time?! I had to do the paper work you left behind! Now sit down and work!"_ Matsumoto nodded, that sounded about right. She glance at her captain, he was working but without any sort of emotion.

Matsumoto tapped her finger against her cheek _"Some things not right…" _she thought.

Heuco Mundo :

Aizen stood above the young boy on the ground, blood pooled at his feet. He sighed the last of the boy's screams faded in the empty air, he bent down and lifted the boys chin.

"What's wrong?" he asked a smile taking over his face "Not enough pain?"

The question got him the reward of being spit in face, Aizen tightened his grip on the boy chin and scowled. The boy was defiant to the end, Aizen clamed himself no reason to be so worked up over a child.

"Answer me boy, I asked a question" he said his face mere inches from the others "It would be best if you did"

The other growled "Go to hell Aizen" came the reply.

Aizen unable to hold himself back for a moment dug his fingers into an open bleeding gash in the boys shoulder. "You'll treat me with respect!" he yelled.

The boy groaned in pain and looked at Aizen "You deserver as much respect as dirt you dirty traitor!"

Aizen grabbed the boy up and spun towards a large TV "Look boy, your life is being lived for you" he said a smile, taking over his face

"What? What' that supposed to mean?" the boy asked, glancing at the TV his eyes grew wide.

Aizen's smile got bigger 'That right Hitsugaya, you still there. No one knows your missing, not even your fukutaichou" he told him.

"That's a lie! She knows who's real and isn't! " Hitsugaya yelled thrashing about in Aizen's grip, blood flew everywhere as Hitsugaya thrashed.

Aizen slammed Hitsugaya up against the wall, pinning him around the throat "You know better then that" he whispered in Hitsugaya's ear.

Aizen twirled a dagger between his finger and rammed it into Hitsugaya shoulder, get a yelp of pain but nothing more. He let the boy slide down the wall, a trail of blood followed. He found it amazing the kid hadn't died of blood loss yet, it seem he was forcing himself to live. He watched Hitsugaya's eyes flicker to the screen, Matsumoto was hugging the clone. Aizen turned back to the boy, he looked ready to cry but refused to.

"M-Matsumoto…that's not me.." he whispered before his eyes closed and he fell completely limp.

(A/N) Done, please review! No flames, I hate them. But let me know what you think!


	2. Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of the characters

Heuco Mundo:

Hitsugaya opened his eyes, the darkness of the room greeted him. He moved his arm experimentally and found it restricted by a chain that was linked to a wall, he also became aware of the one around his neck. Hitsugaya growled and pulled the wrist chains, rattling them noisily, drawing unwanted attention. The door swung open and Ichimaru stepped in the doorway, light poured through the open door and temporally blinded Hitsugaya. When he opened his eyes Ichimaru had closed the distance between them by a good ten feet, Ichimaru leaned over and Hitsugaya could see the sly smile of his and glared.

"Now, now what's ta matter Toshiro-kun? Ya hurt?" he asked the smirk getting bigger.

Hitsugaya swung out with his chained arm and connected with the side of Ichimaru's face, the sound the chain hitting like it was supposed to made Hitsugaya smile.

Ichimaru straightened and glared down into defiant teal blue eyes, despite that the young Toshiro was cover in his own blood he still stood his ground. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed as Ichimaru's smile widened

"What?" he asked, now trying to push the mans face from his, somewhat succeeding and failing all at the same time.

"Toshiro-kun, wat's with all the struggling?" Ichimaru asked "We'll break ya sooner or later" he whispered and grinned, Hitsugaya wanted to smack it off his face.

Standing Ichimaru looked around the dark and dirty cell, it stank of dried blood not pee or anything as degusting as that, Hitsugaya refused to pee himself. Ichimaru nodded and looked at him again then nodded again. Turning he headed to the door but paused for a moment, before turning around and walking back over.

"Better tighten tis'" he said to no one unparticular but loud enough to for Hitsugaya to hear "wouldn' want ya escaping"

Hitsugaya feel the length of the chain shorten a considerable amount, the backs of his hand now press against the stone wall.

"Bastard" Hitsugaya hissed out, a hand quickly latched itself around his throat and squeezed cutting off Hitsugaya's air.

"Now I wouldn' bite ta hand ta feeds ya, if I were you" Ichimaru told him, Hitsugaya forced a snort of disbelief

"You don't feed me" he wheezed, unable to get the hand off his throat now that they were neatly pinned to the wall.

Ichimaru nodded as if thinking this little fact over, knowing full well that Hitsugaya was suffocating from lack of air "True, true…oh well. If ya starve, ya starve" he said.

Hitsugaya glared "I cant breath!" he forced out getting Ichimaru's attention

"So ya cant, sorry bout that" he said letting go and allowing air to flow back in to Hitsugaya's lungs.

Hitsugaya glared panting and his lungs burning from the lack of air as Ichimaru went to the door again, this time walking out and closing it behind him. Hitsugaya watched as the light slowly disappeared from the room, only when the door was completely shut did he allow a soft wail of despair leave his lips. Matsumoto the only person he trusted was working under a clone and there was no way to inform her.

At the Soul Society: 

Matsumoto once again stood outside her divisions door, this time intentionally late. She knocked on the door "Taichou, I'm here!" she called sliding the door open and stepping in.

Her captain glanced up from his work and frowned "Late." he stated "_Again_."

Matsumoto nodded "Sorry about that, I over slept and then couldn't find my brush. I didn't want to come to work with tangled hair so I had to buy a new one, see?" she asked pulling it out.

Hitsugaya looked up and nodded "That's nice" he said looking back down at the paper work.

Matsumoto crossed her arms, why wasn't he getting angry? Thinking of a idea to make him mad she wandered over and placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Hmm…no fever…Taichou, I have a question" she said looking down at him.

Hitsugaya didn't even look up "What is it?" he asked not even the slightest amount of annoyance present in his voice.

Matsumoto frowned but continued "What happens when you run a fever? Do get warmer or colder? I mean since you expel cold air all the time I thought that if you were sick you would get colder, you know?" she finished and waited expectantly for the big blow up that was sure to follow.

Hitsugaya was silent for a moment "I don't get colder" he replied "now work"

Matsumoto crossed her arms and sighed, seating herself down a taking a good amount of paper off the desk. She glanced over at her captain, his face set in a frown.

Heuco Mundo: 

Hitsugaya thunked his head against the stone wall and closed his eyes

"_Matsumoto…"_ he thought

At the Soul Society:

Matsumoto lifted her head and looked around, did someone call her name? She looked at her Captain.

"Taichou, did you say something?" she asked

Hitsugaya looked up and gave her a puzzled look "No"

Matsumoto nodded, the thought that she had little voices in her head amused her and she decided to answer them out of fun.

"_Yes? Who called?"_ she asked, not expecting anything but silence.

Heuco Mundo: 

Hitsugaya's eye's flew open, did Matsumoto just speak to him mentally? He wasn't about to let this slip through his fingers.

"_Matsumoto? Is that you?"_ he asked, the hope was clear in the thought.

"_Yes its me…who is this?" _she asked, Hitsugaya's heart dropped. Did she really have to ask?

"_Matsumoto, its me! Hitsugaya!"_ he said, trying to keep the desperation from entering the thought.

The was a prolonged silence _"How? You're sitting_ _right in front of me"_ she told him.

"_I know, that's not ME! It a clone Matsumoto! I was hoping that as my fukutaichou you see that something was wrong.."_ he said, the fact that she didn't believe him shot his hopes a little

"_I thought so…"_ she said, Hitsugaya perked up.

"_What? You thought so? So you KNEW?" _he asked incredulously, he couldn't believe it she knew!

"_Yes, I thought something was off…but now I know why. Where are you Taichou?"_ she asked.

Hitsugaya was about to answer when the door to his cell was swung open and Aizen's appeared. Hitsugaya cut the link immediately and scowled.

"What do you want" he growled, Aizen only smiled.

(A/N) There you go, the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review XD review make me happy! Hope it was longer -.-


	3. Always pain

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of its characters, really. So stop asking -.-

**(A/N)** okay my third chapter! Anyway there's lots of Hitsu torture, if you like it don't read of course. So on with the story. This will be told from Hitsugaya's view and Aizen's.

**Always pain:**

Aizen, was sitting at his desk, toying idly with a scalpel. He had dragged the young captain back from death's door, kicking and screaming a day ago. Rather gruesome scene. He glanced down the young boys wounds, they no longer existed. No he liked the skin unmarked when felt like torturing someone, he hadn't been able to get Hitsugaya to give a satisfactory scream. He tapped the scalpel against his cheek, glancing down at the pinned youth beneath him. Taking the scalpel and lightly placing it against Hitsugaya's he waited for a reaction, the boys eyes flew open and narrowed almost immediately as soon as he saw Aizen. Aizen smirked and press the cool metal of the blade down, drawing a small amount of blood. Getting a suitable gasp of pain from Hitsugaya, Aizen continued. He took the small knife started to write on the boys chest. The word N-O-T-H-I-N-G was now clearly marked for the world to see, its letters bright red and in blood. As he did so he got a cry of pain and a whimper every now and then. Struggling to get free of the binds that held him fast to the table.

"I told you, Hitsugaya. That I would break you. Anyway possible and morals here are useless…worthless." he said, bring the scalpel up for inspection. "You know…if you just gave in this would all be over" he purred, leaning over Hitsugaya.

Standing he looked around and took a needle of the table and stuck it in Hitsugaya's arm, the fluid was rapidly injected to the young captain. With a smirk, he laughed, a cold detached sounding laugh that would give even Ichimaru the chills. He made little cuts here and there, placing them on the most pain aware parts of body. The drug should be licking in soon. Aizen looked at the table a bottle sat there, he was planning to use it. Taking the bottle he poured it on the Hitsugaya wounds, the liquid seeping into the wounds.

Hitsugaya's view:

Hitsugaya opened his eye's a soon as he felt cold metal touch his skin, he glanced around quickly before glaring pointedly at Aizen who smirked in return. He continued to glare until he felt the blade break his skin, the hot blood run down his chest. Hitsugaya cried out despite himself and struggled in vain to loosen the straps that held his wrist and feet down. The knife continued it long and painful mission, a few more cries escaping his lips.

He couldn't breathe he couldn't move he couldn't speak. He was completely powerless against Aizen, his defenses stripped away like they were nothing. Hitsugaya took a deep breath, the word _nothing_ was being carved into his chest. The sharp blade sunk into his perfect skin, blood oozing and dripping onto the metal table, staining various medical objects. It pooled under him and trickled down the side, creating a lake on the pure white marble floors. He Ignored Aizen's little promise of reprieve if he gave in and broke, he was so much stronger then that. He eyed Aizen and winced as the needle entered his arm and tensed as he felt a fluid enter his body. The small knife made a few more cuts on him, then he felt a liquid cover his body.

Hitsugaya screamed.

It burned! The liquid lighting each nerve on fire. The pain was almost unbearable, and he was surprised he didn't black out right then and there. The sharp speed of pain made him arch his back far of the table and bite his lips to stop from screaming even more.

He whimpered and cried, the pain was too much! He wanted to die! Oh, how he wanted to die. He twisted on the table, the binds strained to hold him. Hitsugaya threw every defense he had left to block the pain. He let himself faded into the welcoming darkness, the pain slowly ebbed away as he sank into unconsciousness. He dimly heard Aizen laugh and mummer approvals about this new sick tactic, he blacked out letting go of the world.

**(A/N)** There! All done XD let me know what you think about this chapter please. REVIEW!


	4. Fading in the dim moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of the characters

(A/N) I know I've taken _forever _to update this story and I'm very sorry.

Fading in the dim moonlight:

The sound of soft clinking filled the cell again as Gin watched, he was sitting in a corner of the cell and the small form of Hitsugaya was curled up against the wall since the chains allowed enough slack. He sighed, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Aizen had almost danced into the room the night before, a smile on the mans face, Gin almost asked if he had found a candy stash somewhere but he stopped when he had held up a needle.

' "_What's that?" he asked, eyeing the needle before looking up at Aizen._

"_My new tool! You should have been there, it was wonderful" Aizen replied, his smile gone as he looked _

_over his new 'tool'._

"_Really?" Gin asked disinterested…. '_

However Gin was brought out of his musing when the figure moved, he watched as Hitsugaya attempted to sit up, groan and fall to the side. It curious, how much of a fight the smallest captain put up. He had been in Heuco Mundo for more then a few months and still had yet to give into anything Aizen did to him; all the taunting, pain and mental game's didn't seem work. It was like the kid was hiding behind a steel door in his mind and it was clear they didn't have they key.

Interesting.

Gin however, now tended to stay away from Aizen, keeping an eye on the victim instead of making him worse and if what Aizen said last night was true… Then Hitsugaya wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

' "_Yes really" came the flat reply "You should have heard the scream, he lasted about two minutes before forcing his mind to shutdown…hasn't really moved since"_

_Gin arched a brow, still looking disinterested; though thoroughly engrossed in what Aizen was saying. His normally squinting eyes were open a bit, showing the deep red color. "Hasn't moved?"_

"_No"_

"_Are ya sure you didn't kill him?" came the final inquiry from Gin._

_A slight pause "No, if he's dead then he's dead, throw his body somewhere…maybe in a lake or sea…somewhere ironically fitting" '_

Sure, fitting. Gin looked up again, Hitsugaya was trying to move again only this time to cry out and collapse back to the ground. Damn.

Whatever Aizen did hadn't worn off yet and if Hitsugaya had any sort of mind left he would learn to stay still but it seemed that whatever was going on in the Captains mind wasn't really taking in the lesson because the kid was moving again. However, Gin wasn't about listen to another scream and this time placed his hand on the captains back and put a little pressure down to prevent any movement. Two thing's caught Gin's attention though; One, Hitsugaya was burning hot, the bare skin that Gin's hand was on was almost too hot to touch; secondly, he wasn't breathing correctly.

That was just wonderful.

Gin straightened and tucked one hand away, staring down at the shaking form before yawning. No, it wasn't boring and no he wasn't overly concerned; so any thoughts about that should be dismissed.

He was waiting.

More movement, more unlearned lessons.

"Get out…"

The words nearly made Gin jump back; he hadn't been expecting Hitsugaya to say anything. Okay, that was lie but it was still a surprise when he did, thus Gin had the right to be slightly surprised. However, knowing that the captain could speak was a good thing; it meant he wasn't all gone.

Yet.

"Maybe ya' should stay still, it might help some. Just say'n" he said, his squinted eye's open slightly so that he could see a little better.

A scoff was the response to his offered advice, followed by the ever so constant attempt to sit up. "Yeah sure, stay still? Is that concern or just helpful advice because you don't want me to die off so soon?"

Though, this time he did get himself into a sitting position and the normally teal eyes were a bright blue color, almost like a cat's in headlights. It was slightly unnerving.

Gin only smiled at the question, unfazed by the biting tone and shrugged nonchalantly "Go with the later Toushiro, I don't have any concerns for your health."

Hitsugaya remained silent, watching Gin. The stare didn't move and nor did the child blink; he just stared. It was a few moments of this that Gin grew uncomfortable and finally questioned the Captains antics.

"What are ya stare'n at?!"

A smile…if that what you could call it tugged the Captains mouth upwards ever so slightly. "You." came the one word and obvious reply. Then a slight pause.

"Why do you squint?"

Caught by surprise for the second time that day, Gin shifted. An odd question and if not with a slight child like tone mixed in but it still had the cold winter sting that Hitsugaya spoke with. Though before he noted that the Captain was sick, so maybe.. "Why do I squint? Because I like too" he replied, keeping the confusion out of his voice and thankfully sounding uninterested. "Why?"

"Because eyes are windows to the soul." The answer came so quickly it was almost like he had predicted Gin's answer but this thought was waved off as silly.

He was also unsure as to why this comment sent alarm racing through him and shivers down his spine.

He didn't say anything.

"Your squinting, you're hiding something" the chains clinked together as Hitsugaya moved closer. Now, since the captain was bound in chains and tied to the wall he couldn't move far but he got close enough to where Gin took a few steps back. He didn't step back because Hitsugaya was filthy though he was that but because he had some kind of intent in his movements; some strange meaning that was for only for Gin and no one else.

"Am not."

"Hiding" still moving closer.

"Stop." Gin growled, he was in arms reached of the small reaper and had backed himself into a wall. "Don't touch me." that was the final warning and yet Hitsugaya moved closer every second.

"What _are_ hiding Gin? What?" the questions still came and then the touch on the pant leg and the very sudden and violent reaction.

Gin let a cry escape him when he felt the small hand clasp around his pant leg and in one swift movement drew his sword and drove it through Hitsugaya's arm. The captured reaper screamed and clutched at the blade that had gone all the way through the thin arm and into the stone. Hitsugaya's free hand attempting to pull the blade up and out of his arm as Gin watched.

Coming to his senses, Gin withdrew the blade and kicked Hitsugaya to the side. Making his way out of the cell as quick as possible. He could hear soft choking sounds inside the cell and when he peered back in Hitsugaya was curled around his arm, holding to his chest. Gin hadn't realized the where he had driven the sword; blood was pouring out of the wound and pooling on the floor.

He would have to send in a medic to fix him up.

'_what are you hiding Gin?"_ the question ran circle's in his mind before the Captain growled "Damn it! I ain't hiding anything!" he hissed going down the halls.

Such a stupid question…but if it was stupid then why was he so worked up about it?

Damn it all.


End file.
